Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {4} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}-{4} & {4}-{2} \\ {3}-{-1} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {2} \\ {4} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$